Un long chemin II
by Jade181184
Summary: POV de Shaw. Où le long chemin vers les souvenirs de Shaw... post saison 4 Femslah ROOTxShaw
**Un long chemin II**

Lorsque Sameen reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, la première sensation qu'elle rencontra, fut une douleur lancinante à l'arrière du crane. Quelqu'un avait dû la frapper et n'y était pas allée de main morte.

Elle analysa tout en gardant les yeux fermés son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre et dans un lit confortable et quelqu'un s'affairait autour d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire le point et à déduire où elle était.

Il lui semblait que dans son esprit, un trou béant se tenait sur une partie de sa vie. Elle ouvrit les yeux prudemment et trouva un médecin face à elle.

« Vous voilà réveillée, Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comme si des joueurs de maracas s'étaient installés dans mon crane à part ça.

Très bien, vous ne semblez pas souffrir de blessures à part une belle bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

Savez-vous qui vous êtes ?

Sameen Shaw.

Quel jour et quelle année sommes-nous ?

Août 2013, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Bien, je…

N'essayez pas de me rouler, j'ai perdu combien de temps, aboya-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Environs 1 an.

D'où cela vient-il ? Pas du choc à la tête, ce n'était pas suffisant pour créer une amnésie. Vu les traces sur mes bras, j'ai dû être droguée, peut être séquestrée, non pas peut être sans aucun doute.

Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous faire passer un IRM et un scanner et j'ai déjà pratiqué une prise de sang pour vérifier ce qui vous a été administré. Je vous laisse quelques minutes ça vous laissera le temps de vous habiller. »

Le médecin la laissa planter là avec ses interrogations. Elle était quand même rassurée ayant reconnu l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'était l'appartement de Reese. Tout en s'habillant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette année qu'elle avait perdue.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était de retour au loft, où John et Harold semblaient attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Root. Franchement, rien que l'entente du nom de cette femme lui faisait hérisser tous les poils du corps.

Elle ne parvenait pas à accepter que cette dernière ait pu changer au point qu'Harold et John lui fassent confiance. Par ailleurs, sachant désormais que c'était d'elle qu'elle avait reçu le coup sur la tête, elle était encore plus méfiante.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit. Ces instincts parlèrent pour elle et elle passa automatiquement une main dans son dos à la recherche de son arme

« Détends-toi Sameen, je ne mords pas. Harold et John ont dû te le dire.

Tu as peut être réussi à les embobiner mais moi, il me faudra plus que quelques belles paroles pour te faire confiance.

Du moment que tu me laisses une chance de te convaincre Sweetie.  
Et pas de surnom idiot non plus.

Et comment suis-je sensée t'appeler ?

Ne m'appelle pas, ça nous évitera bien des complications, dit elle en retournant dans la chambre qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. »

A peine, avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Toutes les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de crane. Un psy aurait trouvé que c'était parce que son inconscient cherchait à ramener ses souvenirs à la surface.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Surtout pas, à la superbe brune qui se tenait derrière cette porte. En à peine quelques mots échangés, cette agaçante bonne femme était parvenue à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir à tous les 3, Sameen ne parvenait pas à garder la rage qui couvait en elle à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout cela impliquait des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à assumer.

Cependant, bien vite, elle dut faire face à un imprévu. En effet, dès le lendemain de son réveil, elle avait pu rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement, Harold avait décidé de jouer les mères poules exigeant qu'elle prenne quelques jours de repos.

Dès le premier soir, elle l'aperçut. Root était peut être douée mais elle l'était encore plus. Elle fit donc mine de rien, guettant elle aussi l'autre femme. Après 3 jours, elle poussa un soupir et se prit sa décision. Elle l'appela et lui demanda de venir.

« Ca te dérangerait d'arrêter de jouer les chauves-souris, dit la voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

Je ne fais que répondre à la demande d'Harold.

Mais oui, bien sur, je vais te croire. Si tu dois rôder à côté de moi, je préfère te garder sous la main, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête.

Tu es sûr de vouloir m'avoir sous le même toit que toi, demanda Root mi-ravie, mi-sceptique

Comme on dit, garde tes amis à proximité mais garde tes ennemis encore plus proches.

J'arrive dans ce cas. »

Quand elle lui ouvrit, elle ne le regretta pas. L'autre femme semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'Harold n'apprécierait pas que Root s'effondre en plein milieu d'une mission.

Et non, ce n'était pas la petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui s'inquiétait pour Root qui l'y avait poussé. Il était d'ailleurs hors de question qu'elle prenne ses aises aussi lui jeta-t-elle un oreiller et une couverture pour qu'elle puisse dormir sur le canapé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer un coup d'œil par la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre une heure plus tard. Root dormait d'un sommeil très profond si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas Sameen rehausser sa couverture le lendemain lorsque cette dernière s'était réveillée.

Elle avait tout de même vérifié sa température de crainte qu'elle n'ait attrapé un coup de froid lors de ces dernières nuits. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, elle refusait d'être responsable de son état de santé.

En plus, si l'autre tombait malade, elle serait obligée de rester chez elle. Chose qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas. Et non, elle ne se racontait pas des histoires admonesta-t-elle la petite voix intérieure qui l'accusait.

Il fallut que le bacon commence à donner une odeur alléchante pour que Root finisse par se réveiller presqu'une demi-heure plus tard. Sameen ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une vacherie au visage pour garder contenance.

« Enfin réveillée, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te jeter un seau d'eau à la figure.

Bonjour Root, tu as bien dormi Root, tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner Root. Mais avec plaisir Sameen, dit elle en attrapant au vol une tranche de bacon.

Pas touche, dit elle en lui tapant sur la main. »

Machinalement, comme si son corps savait d'instinct quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus le souvenir, elle se rapprocha de Root. Le fait que son corps la reconnaisse si bien et le sentiment familier qui y était associé, lui firent peur et elle se recula instinctivement.

Ce simple contact avait ravivé des choses en elle qu'elle avait peur d'analyser. Par ailleurs, quelques images y avaient été associées comme si une scène similaire s'était déroulée au même endroit, il y a quelques mois.

Elle remercia silencieusement Root de ne pas être allée plus loin et de ne pas l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements. Elles prirent toutes les deux le temps de petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Bien leur en prit car elles ignoraient encore à ce moment-là qu'elles ne pourraient faire une vraie nuit de sommeil que 3 jours plus tard.

Durant les 72 heures qui les avaient précédées, Sameen n'avait pu grapiller que 2 ou 3 heures de sommeil par ci par là. Elle qui n'était déjà pas un rayon de soleil lorsqu'elle avait son quota d'heure de sommeil.

Là, elle était d'une humeur de dogue et c'est Harold qui en fit les frais en premier. En effet, il avait osé lui suggérer d'aller dormir et de veiller par la même occasion sur Root. Pas qu'elle n'en ait pas eu l'intention depuis le début mais elle détestait quand quelqu'un voulait lui imposer quelque chose.

Elle n'eut même pas la satisfaction de bousculer la jeune femme car cette dernière ne cherche pas à prendre la place du conducteur s'installant automatiquement côté passager. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée car elle mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que Sameen ne la raccompagna pas chez elle.

« Où va-t-on ?

Etant donné que je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement à part sur le toit en face de mon immeuble.

Donc tu m'emmènes là-bas.

Non, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Harold se plaigne que je te maltraite. Tu prendras le canapé comme la dernière fois. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est le même tarif. S'il le faut, je t'attacherais pour t'éviter de partir.

Vas y, attache moi, tu sais que j'adore ça. »

Après ce fameux soir, les choses évoluèrent lentement pour Sameen. Elle avait retrouvé certains souvenirs mais ce n'était pas suffisant. A cela venait s'ajouter la frustration de ce que son corps semblait savoir mieux que son esprit.

Au fil des jours, Sameen n'avait pu se retenir de toucher Root. Au début, ce n'était que de subtiles effleurements comme lorsqu'elles se croisaient à la salle de bain l'une frôlant légèrement une partie du corps dénudé de l'autre.

Elle avait le sentiment que c'était devenu un jeu entre elle, une forme de puzzle géant avec sa mémoire comme toile de fond. Malheureusement, il y manquait beaucoup de pièce, bien trop à son goût et rien que pour cela elle refusait que Root dorme ailleurs pour le moment.

Finalement, ce fut Leon qui déverrouilla une nouvelle partie de son passé. Celui-là, elle aurait sans doute préféré l'oublier. Lui et sa manie de s'attirer les ennuis comme la misère sur le pauvre monde, il l'agaçait autant que faire ce peu.

Il avait dû en quelques années s'attirer l'animosité des mafias des 5 continents. Root et elle avaient réussi à entraîner et piéger quelques uns des assaillants au sous-sol d'un parking. Lors des missions, toutes deux étaient complémentaires.

Elle veillait l'une sur l'autre, tout en combattant à une certaine distance. Elle savait maintenant que sur le terrain, elle pouvait avoir une certaine dose de confiance en elle. Quand elle vit Root se faire tazzer, ce fut comme si une digue cédait.

Elle se revit étendue sur le lit de son appartement gagnant quelques heures de sommeil. Elle eut à la peine le temps de sentir la présence de Root qu'elle recevait un choc électrique et perdit alors connaissance.

Elle revit ensuite par bribe ce qui s'était passé ensuite, réalisant peu à peu que ce qu'elle prenait pour un second kidnapping était la façon pour Root de lui demander un coup de main pour l'une des missions que lui avait donné la Machine.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres avant que le bruit de la lourde chute de Root dans les escaliers. En un éclair, elle repartit en mode guerrier et élimina un par un le reste des assaillants qui se tenaient entre elle et Root.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant que cette dernière n'avait pas perdu conscience. Elle prit cependant le temps de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de casser en la palpant un peu trop minutieusement.

De retour à l'appartement, elle prit bien plus de temps et de plaisir que nécessaire à appliquer le baume cicatrisant sur les diverses blessures de sa compagne. Bon à la base, elle ne s'était pas montrée très aimable ni très patiente.

« Déshabille-toi, dit elle d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

A tes ordres, Sweetie, dit Root d'une voix doucereuse qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

Dépêche que je passe du baume sinon tu risques de le sentir passer demain. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Ca fait du bien, dit Root après qu'elle ait commencé à masser les zones sensibles.

Ouais, et bien, t'excite pas trop, dit elle en refermant le tube de crème. Voilà, c'est fini.

Et bien, je vais passer à la salle de bain et me coucher, je suis crevée. »

Profitant du fait qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, elle prépara la chambre attenante à la sienne. Et non, ça n'avait ri en de sentimental, elle ne serait pas un bon médecin si elle laissait une personne dans son état dormir sur un canapé inconfortable.

Et non, elle ne préparait cette chambre depuis des jours et n'avait pas encore la proposer à Root parce qu'elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Et non, elle ne fuyait pas en fonçant dans sa chambre quand elle entendit l'eau cesser de couler dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Root était couchée, elle souffla un peu et s'allongea tentant de trouver le sommeil. Après une heure, elle n'y tint plus et se releva. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea d'abord vers le canapé et eut un instant de panique en ne l'y trouvant pas.

Elle se rendit donc dans la seconde chambre tous les sens aux aguets prête à déguerpir au moindre signe que Root se réveillait. Cette dernière ne broncha même pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit et prit soin de replacer le drap sur la jeune femme.

Elle passa ensuite une main sur son visage pour s'assure qu'elle n'avait pas de température. Puis, elle repartit comme elle était venue. Au bout du troisième aller-retour, elle décida que quitte à faire une nuit blanche autant éviter de se déplacer.

Elle s'installa donc sur le lit aux côtés de Root finissant par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jour pointait aux travers des rideaux et réalisa que Root et elle s'étaient rapprochées durant la nuit et que cette dernière la prenait pour son ours en peluche attitré.

Prudemment, elle retira le bras de Root qui l'entourait et la fit lentement glisser sur le dos. Elle eut cependant le temps d'entendre le murmure de cette dernière « Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime ».

Après cette fameuse soirée, Root emménagea officiellement chez elle. Ca n'avait rien d'officiel, elle avait commencé par amener quelques fringues et Sameen avait dû lui laisser la place dans un tiroir, puis ce fut toute la commode et enfin le dressing.

Cependant, du côté de sa mémoire en était toujours au même stade, il y avait eu d'autre flash bien sûr mais rien de concluant. Et ce flou la rendait encore plus hargneuse que d'habitude et Root et les autres en faisaient les frais.

C'est à un retour de surveillance que le premier électrochoc intervint. Root se trouvait dans sa chambre et avait laissé la porte entrouverte comme elle le faisait d'habitude pour lui signaler sa présence.

C'est là qu'elle put entendre les échos d'une conversation qui lui fit parcourir un frisson dans l'échine « Docteur Barnes, Mrs Stilinsky… Oui un rendez-vous… Non pas la pose… Oui j'en suis sûre… le 15 à 18 heures parfait… ».

Bon sang, que pouvait-elle bien mijoter et qui était ce docteur Barnes. Ce soir-là, à l'abri des regards de Root, elle entama des recherches sur ce fameux docteur Barnes. N'ayant que le nom de famille, elle mit un certain temps à trouver le bon.

Il y en avait 5 en tout. Le premier était gériatre, elle doutait que Root ait l'âge de ses patients habituels. Le second était plasticien, là non plus, elle savait que Root n'était pas du genre à avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique.

Le troisième était le bon un O.R.L spécialisé dans la pose d'implant cochléaire. Alors, un déclic se fit dans son esprit lui rappelant Root lui montrant une large cicatrice derrière l'oreille après que Control lui ait fait perdre l'ouïe.

Elle ne voulait pas croire que Root voulait retirer son lien avec la Machine. Ce dut être ça qui déclencha ce qu'elle crut d'abord être un souvenir. Elle voyait Root face à un pistolet prêt à tirer mais elle ne voyait pas le tireur.

La détonation retentit alors jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. En un instant, elle était à ses côtés, ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux et du sang se répandait partout autour d'elle. En voulant, tenter de juguler l'hémorragie, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait l'arme encore fumante.

Elle hurla alors se battant férocement pour qu'elle survive « Ne m'abandonne pas ! ». Puis une sensation de douce chaleur l'envahit et elle tomba dans un sommeil paisible. Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les bras de Root l'entourait d'une chaleur protectrice.

Mais elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle avait vu, peur de lui faire du mal. Elle se releva précipitamment dans les toilettes et prenant une longue douche. Le reste de la semaine, elle évita consciencieusement Root.

Jusqu'au point de non retour, une semaine quasi jour pour jour après, Harold la convoqua pour un nouveau numéro. Elle était un peu en avance si bien qu'elle put assister à une scène plutôt mouvementée entre Harold et Root.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire…

Oui Harold, c'est la seule…

Vous savez que c'est…

Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça.

Très bien, je ne peux pas aller contre vos désirs et même si je le regrette, je respecterai votre choix.

Encore une chose, ne dites rien aux autres. Je leur en parlerai moi-même à la fin de la mission. »

Sameen choisit de ressortir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. C'est à peine, si elle s'excusa lorsqu'elle percuta John de plein fouet. N'ayant plus le choix, elle entra dans le bâtiment se recomposant un visage neutre.

Dans la voiture qui les menait vers leur numéro, elle sentait les interrogations bouillonner en elle comme une cocotte-minute, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser quand Root choisit de rompre le silence.

« Tu as décidé de jouer au Roi du silence Sameen, tu sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu devras bien finir par m'adresser la parole.

…

Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voit vulnérable.

Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile, grogna Sameen.

Est-ce que j'ai dit cela ? Tu n'as rien de fragile mais tu gardes en toi des blessures profondes.

D'où est ce que tu sors ce baratin de psy à 2 balles ?

Sameen quand comprendras-tu que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses.

Du fait qu'on entretenait une « relation » toutes les deux, ironisa Sameen.

Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais tu ne peux pas nier que ton corps reconnaît le mien. Si ton esprit l'a oublié, la mémoire de ton corps est toujours présente.

Ce n'est peut être qu'une illusion, le corps peut se tromper.

Il n'y a pas que ton corps, ton cœur aussi te dit la même chose. Que te faut-il de plus ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas ce petit pincement quand tu entends les balles siffler dans ma direction.

Comment peux tu…, commença Sameen.

Non, ne t'arrête pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que tout ce que tu éprouves, je le ressens en retour lorsque c'est ton tour d'être en danger. Tu sais que tu viens de louper la sortie.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, dit elle en faisant brusquement demi-tour. »

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se calme sinon elle risquait de les envoyer toutes les deux dans le décor. Heureusement, Root choisit de ne pas continuer cette conversation, elle avait un instinct de conservation très développé.

Elle garda un visage serein lorsqu'on leur donna la clé d'une chambre qu'elles devraient partager. Ses tourments étaient pourtant intacts et cela devait se lire sur son visage car à peine eurent-elles pénétré dans la chambre que Root reprit leur conversation.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sameen, on dirait que tu veux attaquer tout ce qui bouge ?

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

S'il te plait, n'essaye pas de me mentir.

Celle-là, elle est bien bonne, c'est moi qui cache des choses, dit Sameen en explosant.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois de faire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes coups de téléphone.

…

Tu vas partir, tu as appelé pour voir un O.R.L. J'ai bien repérer vos conversations avec Harold, tu vas couper ton lien avec la Machine et disparaître

Tu me surveilles Sameen, dit Root souriant intérieurement voyant qu'elle avait su attirer son attention.

Tu vas tout quitter comme ça, abandonner les missions et l'équipe, dit Sameen en haussant le ton.

Et bien maintenant que Samaritain n'est plus, que la Machine n'a plus besoin de moi…, répondit Root en enfonçant le clou.

Et John et Harold… répondit Sameen en voulant crier « Et moi. »

Ce sont des grands garçons tous les deux. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester.

Plus de raison, plus de raison, hurla Sameen se jetant sur elle les précipitant toutes les deux sur le lit. »

Elle voulait lui faire mal autant que les paroles de Root lui avaient dites. Comment pouvait elle renoncer aussi facilement, n'était-elle qu'une distraction pour Root. Quand elle vit son regard et ses lèvres offertes toute colère disparue pour laisser à la passion qui la dévorait depuis des semaines.

C'est durant ses instants de plaisir qu'elle commença à revoir des souvenirs plus précis. Les sensations qu'elle avait oublié revenaient. Au petit matin, alors que Root dormait encore profondément, elle quitta la chambre pour aller courir.

Elle avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, d'éclaircir ses sentiments à l'égard de Root. Elle réalisa alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à cette dernière au cours des dernières semaines, voir même au cours des derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu tout quitter. A moins que, la sale petite peste, elle s'était jouée d'elle, sachant qu'un choc émotionnel pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Harold et elle avaient joué un double-jeu, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit de concret mais juste assez pour faire germer le doute dans son esprit.

Elles ne se retrouvèrent que le soir même toutes les deux avaient été embauchées comme serveuses ce qui déplaisait souverainement à Sameen. Harold ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elles repérèrent rapidement 5 types qui ne leur semblaient pas très clairs. Les voyant sortir de la salle des ventes et se diriger vers l'extérieur de la salle. C'était un braquage, il fallait à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer.

Elles parvinrent rapidement à éliminer les 5 hommes. Root se dirigeait vers Sameen quand celle-ci lui braqua son arme sous le nez.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Root manquait de sang froid. Pourtant, elle jeta un regard surpris à l'arme de Sameen encore fumante alors qu'elle s'attendait à être touchée

Lionel prit le relais mais toutes deux savaient que quelque chose clochait, le commissaire-priseur n'avait jamais été en danger réellement ce qui signifiait que c'était lui la menace. Sameen rattrapa l'homme qui tentait de filer discrètement alors que Root fouillait la salle à la recherche de la menace.

Aux vues de la terreur dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de la salle des ventes, elle comprit qu'il avait posé une bombe. Par les murmures alentours, elle comprit que Root avait trouvé la bombe et s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite quand la déflagration retentit.

Ne ralentissant pas le rythme, elle se précipita en direction du corps inanimé à quelques mètres de la piscine. Faisant fi de tout ce qui l'entourait, elle la palpa et la retourna puis pour la première fois de sa vie se lança dans une déclaration d'amour éperdue :

« Root, réponds moi. Dis quelques choses, je t'en prie, dit elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle même. Je te demande de ne pas t'avoir dit que je me souvenais. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, tout est revenu et j'ai eu besoin de faire le point. Mais je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, je t'aime Root quoi qu'il arrive, dit elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Root.

Il était temps, dit Root en ouvrant les yeux et en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. »

Lorsqu'elles revinrent vers la salle, Sameen soutenant une Root boitillante, elles se dirent qu'elles pouvaient laisser le soin à Lionel d'annoncer à Harold que son plan avait fonctionné. Pour l'instant, elles avaient bien d'autre chose en tête.

 **FIN**


End file.
